A Typical Man
by MrsG89
Summary: Just a quick one shot set in Crystal Tokyo.


**AN: so I'm back from my break. Here's a quick short story. My inspiration came from my husband actually. He's sick at the moment and it's like I have a child. I've told him this as well. I even told him, that this story was based on him. BTW I'm writing this on my phone in Bali again so I apologise for any errors this may have since it is difficult to write this on my iPhone oh and another BTW is it's my bday tomorrow :) ... **

* * *

Being a man who has healing powers, it was rare that the king of earth was truly sick. If there was a ceremony or a diplomatic meeting, there were times the royal couple 'decided to be sick'. However, there were very rare times that King Endymion or Mamoru to his friends, was truly really sick. These were the days, that you could see the royal family look like a typical husband and wife. It was these days, that only Neo Queen Serenity, or Usagi to her family and friends, would be the only person to see the king other than Ami, who was their family doctor as well as one of their loyal warriors.

Mamoru laid in bed, pale and sweaty. He coughed loudly then let out a groan. He hated being sick and bed ridden. Not only that though, he knew that there would be work piling up for him when he did finally get better. He knew that his beloved would use the excuse that she was nursing her husband instead of running the kingdom.

"Usa-us-Usako..." Mamoru groaned before reaching to his side table and grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

"Oh Mamo-Chan," Usagi said softly as she placed a damp cloth over her husband's forehead.

"Usako, I'm dying..." Mamoru groaned reaching out to his wife. Usagi rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"You're not dying. Now wouldn't you feel better of you had a shower?"

"I don't want to. " Mamoru pouted.

Usagi rolled her eyes again. She knew that once again, her husband was going to be the childish one. "You will feel a lot better if you do." Replied Usagi as she tried to pull her husband up.

"Too. Much. Effort." Mamoru grunted emphasing on each word then falling back and laying into the bed.

"Well, would you like me to get you some honey tea for your throat?" Asked Usagi as she sat besides Mamoru on the bed.

"Only if you bring me a slice of Mako-Chan's chocolate biscuit slice as well." Mamoru groaned into the pillow. He had turned and his face was now in the pillow.

"You can't have chocolate slice, that would defeat the purpose of having tea to sooth your throat." Replied Usagi patiently.

"But I'm dying, chocolate slice will make me feel better." Mamoru whinged.

"Darling, you can have chicken soup."

"I don't want chicken soup." Complained Mamoru with his face still to the pillow. He turned to look at his wife and knew he may have stepped over the line.

"Could I at least have noodles in my soup?" Usagi nodded with a small smile and knew that he was finally starting to see sense. It was a rare sight, Usagi acting as the grown up of the two and Mamoru acting like a little child. Usagi knew that these were the times she had to act like an adult. She knew she couldn't have her daughter have two childish parents at a time.

If the couple had looked towards the bedroom door they would see it slightly a-jarred and four sets of eyes peeking in. A pink haired four year old quickly closed the door before her parents could see her and the sailor soldiers.

"Is papa going to be okay? Is he dying?" Asked Chibi-Usa looking up at Rei worriedly.

Rei wasn't in her normal Sailor Mars outfit. She was wearing a black blazer and mini skirt with a red blouse and red heels. Her long black hair was in a tight bun. She had just came from attending a meeting with a leader from China that Mamoru should have gone to. "He'll be fine. He's just being a typical male." Rei replied smiling as bent down to be eye-level with the princess.

"That's right Chibi-Usa." Agreed Mina who had been there a little bit longer than Rei. She too wasn't wearing her Senshi outfit but an orange strapless dress that came to her knees. She also had a 3/4 sleeve cream cardigan. She had come from a luncheon with the wives of Australia's leader and the French Leader. Usagi was suppose to attend it.

"Typical male?" Asked Chibi-Usa tilting her head in confusion.

"Yep. Your papa is a typical male. Whenever a boy or a man gets sick, they act like a big baby. They always rely on the closest girl or female to look after them like a little kid." Answered Makoto knowingly. Rei and Mina nodded in agreement. Makoto wasn't wearing her senshi outfit either. She was wearing a chef's uniform. It was a known fact that when the king was sick, he would only want Makoto or Ikuko's cooking. Unfortunately for Makoto, Usagi's mother was in Germany celebrating her anniversary with her husband.

All the girls knew that when Mamoru was sick, their duties as senshi would be on hiatus and they would have to deal with the royal's schedules and calandars. So far Mamoru had ordered fr Makoto, chocolate milk, chocolate cake, jelly and chocolate pie. However, Usagi had strictly told Makoto to not make anything for him except for chicken soup and honey tea. She even went and ordered Motoki not to take orders from Mamoru. She knew that Mamoru would try to talk Motoki into doing anything for him.

"Your papa is worse than your mama when he's sick. When your papa is sick he whines so much that even your mama can't stand it sometimes." Replied Mina.

"You are so much behaved then your papa when he's sick." Commented Rei.

"Don't worry, he should be better soon." Replied a voice from behind the girls. It was Ami. She was wearing a white doctor's coat with a sky blue blouse and a black pencil skirt. She was holding a small black bottle.

"Ami-chan?" Asked Mina looking at the bottle. "It's just cold medicine. Mamoru-San only has a cold. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Replied Ami as she approached the handle to the bedroom door.

"Is that all?" Asked Chibi-Usa in disgust.

"Yep. That's all. Just a cold." Replied Ami before she walked in.

"Papa is silly. A cold is nothing. He should try having chicken pox. I had that last month." Chibi-Usa replied as she walked away in disappointment. She couldn't believe her papa was a big baby just from a cold.

* * *

**AN: So I've finally gotten round to fixing up the paragraphs and stuff...it only took me a month and half lol.**


End file.
